twisted world
by hopeisalive
Summary: what happens when inu gets drunk and dosent remember his life or that he and kag arnt in love. can he make kag love him and bring his socal rating up from nobody half breed goth to popular kid?
1. awake

DISCLAIMER: I do not own inuyasha ok so there

* * *

Inuyasha slowly opens his eyes and sits up. 

'Hmmmmmmmmmm where am i agg my had hurts ahh!!!' he crawls over to the wall to get up. He

stands up and takes a step and almost falls. So he braces himself against the wall. He scans the room and relizes for the first time hes not alone and what are these strange cloths hes wearing. He puts his hand on his head.

'Ahh my acheing head...' He slowly walks over to the corner to where a man lies sleeping and

kicks him in the side he quickly jolts up and stares at Inuyasha.

" Hey now dont do that that rather hurts dont you know that what if i went up and kicked you

i bet you wouldnt enjoy that to much would you know!!!"

"Ahhhh be quite and tell me where i am and who you are and what am i wearing and why are you

wearing the same kind of cloths!??" Inuyasha falls to the floor and sits indian style and

puts his head in his hands.

"Hey now guy chill out a bit kay your just at Kogas house."

"Im what!?" Inuyasha sits bolt up at stares at this man.

"Yeah that was some party wasnt it wew man we all got wasted!" Inuyasha snorts.

" feh!! Foolish. thats what you are and your no help what so ever." he gets up again and

making sure he can walk straight he goes to open the door.

On the other side is his kagome asleep on Kogas lap. Inuyasha growls and runs up to them.

"What do you think your doing with my kagome you filthy wolf!" Koga and Kagome slowly straighten up

Kagome squints to see whos talking to her and then she relizes who,

"Eww how did a loser like you get in this party!? Oh what ever you can leave. NOW!" Koga

laughs and hugs Kagome.

"Dont worry my love hes leaving dont you worry yourself over this." Kagome knods her head,

" And how did you get in here you werent on my list i will ask you once nicely to leave if

you dont i will use forse."

"Feh! you beat me you wish you cant do any thing now leave my kagome alone!"

"Eww im not your Kagome im Kogas!! Now buzz off half breed!" Inuyasha just stares in

disbeleife on what he was just told. His Kagome yelled at him. His Kagome choose Koga

instead of him. His Kagome isnt his anymore.

* * *

please review its my first story!!! 


	2. home again

Walking down the street with his head down Inuyasha wonders what happened. 

"INUYASHA!! YOU GET IN THIS HOUSE THIS MINUTE YOUNG MAN!!" Inuyasha spins on his heels who called him. He

looks back at the blue house he just passed and there a woman is standing with her hand on her hips.

"And who are you." inuyasha asks rater mean. The lady puffs up.

"Why i am your mother now get in this house!!!" he finds himself dragging his feet up his drive somewhat remembering that

this is his house he stops.

"Man im losing it." he grunts then hits his head with his palm.

"YOUNG MAN NOW MARCH!!" He sighs whats happening to him. He makes it to the door and takes a deep breath in. A bunch of

familiar sents rush into his nose. He walks slowly to the stairs then climbs up them one by one wishing that he wakes up and he is in his

tree sleeping. He dosent. He reaches a door that says INUYASHA on it.

"Well will you look at that. I guess this is my room." He pushes open the door and walks into a room full of black and silver

He steps in and takes in his surroundings it slowly creeps back into his mind.

"God what was i thinking.Agggg! I made a fool of myself. It was all a dream." He pulls up his sleeves revealing scars running from his

wrist to his elbow. He draws in a long breath.

"At least I had friends when i was dreaming. And i had the hottest girl in school." Then walking over to his bed he colapses on it and

feeling warm and sleepy he dirfts off to sleep.

* * *

yay please review please please please i know your reading this 


	3. i remember everything saddly

DISCLAIMER: INUYASHA. I NO OWN!!

* * *

beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Ah, its morning allready?" Inuyasha rolls out of bed and streaches."yawn!!"

"Inuyasha get down here your going to be late!!" he grunts as he hears his mom yelling. But he still gets ready.

He climbs down the stairs and goes into the kitchen.

"Good morning sweetie how did you sleep?" Inuyasha sits down at the table.

"Eh."

"Eh. Isnt a proper response." His mom walks over and gives him orange juice he pushes it away.

"I dont want that." His mom seems to boil with anger.

"Well I never! I dont know whats gotten into you but you better get back to normal as so as possible!" Inuyasha stands up

brushes himself off then turns and walks out the door.

"Im not done young man get back here now!!" he ignores her and just keeps walking.

He arives at school and slowly walks up the steps.  
"Ah anouther day anouther headache." he growns out.

" Hiya pal!" Inuyasha feels a hard thump on his head.

"Miroku dont do that!" He turns and yells in his face.

"geez just saying good morning whats wrong with you.." he hangs his head and walks away. Inuyasha watchs and when he is out

of sight he goes to homeroom.

Inuyasha walks in and sees Kagome and Koga kissing and huging. He feels his hands curl into fists. He bites his tounge and

turns and goes to his seat.

* * *

Ah i hope its getting good plz let me know what you think about it and maybe help me with where the story should go- 


	4. math class

* * *

DISCLAIMER: How many times must i say i dont own inuyasha no matter how much i want to

* * *

"Goldbach's original conjecture (sometimes called the "ternary" Goldbach conjecture),

written in a June 7, 1742 letter to Euler, states "at least it seems that every number that is greater than 2 is the sum of three

primes" (Goldbach 1742; Dickson 2005, p. 421.

Note that here Goldbach considered the number 1 to be a prime, a convention that is no

longer followed. As re-expressed by Euler, an equivalent form of this conjecture

(called the "strong" or "binary" Goldbach conjecture) asserts that all positive even integers can be expressed as the sum of two primes.

Two primes such that for a

positive integer are sometimes called a Goldbach partition (Oliveira e Silva)" The teacher went on and on. Feh how can anyone be so

annoying Inuyasha thinks.

"Inuyasha do you have something to say to the class!" apparently he wasnt thinking it.

"Ah no i dont." She turns around and writes an equations on the board.

R(n)-2k2 pk-1/pk-2 pk2dx/(inx)2

Inuyasha stairs at the board. looks down at his notes Then looks at the board again mumbles

"yeah right" shuts his notebook and sinks down in his seat and stairs at the celling. And

feeling the urge to cut again he bits his lip and puts his head down.

"Wake up stupid!!!" inuyasha sits up as fast as he could.

BAM!!! A mathbook comes flying and hits him in the head.

"#!!!!" He brings his hands up to his forehead and feels a giant lump already forming.

He looks up its Alex. His friend that can be very violent. Inuyasha stands up.

"What was that for you jerk!!!" he rubs his head.

"You stayed here for your class and mine dummy and you still didnt learn anything did you?"

Alex grins and laughs.

"No.. So what. Its not like i care bout this class." Inuyasha grumbles and picks up his

backpack and starts to walk Alex catches up and laughs.

"So how did you sleep." He playfully punches inuyasha in the arm.

"Shut up Alex cut it out!" Inuyasha glares at him and frowns.

"What its not my fault you decided to go to sleep!" Alex crosses his arm over his chest.

"Yeah well i need someone to blame soooo. I choose you." Inuyasha laughs and goes down the

stairs to lunch. As he walks down he sees Kagome sitting at his table talking to Krystal.

He rushes over trying to make it look normal. But of course failing misrably.

"Yo Krystal whats up!" he glances at Kagome as if just seeing her and smiles nicely.

She starts crying and Krystal puts her arms around her.

"Be quite Inu she just got dumped so shhhhhhh!" Kagome drops her head on Krystals

shoulder Inuyasha finds himself wishing she would cry on his shoulder. He sighs as he

thinks of how nice that would be.

"I...just...dont...understand..waaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!" Kagome gets out through sobs. Inuyasha sits

down on the other side of Krystal. And just watchs cuz he doesnt know what else to do.

* * *

wew that one is a bit longer yay hope you like it 


End file.
